The Tale of the Hokage
by lewis.barreto
Summary: This is a Naruto Rewrite. Will explore all main arcs. There will be several twists in plots, characters, deaths and lore. This will be fight heavy and is will be written to show a more mature Naruto context.
1. Prologue

_Ding dong._

"Don't worry Hinata. I'll get it. It's probably Boruto will the kids."

Naruto made his ways through the Uzamaki compound until he reached the front door. His old body starting to catch up as he no longer can move as fast as he used to.

"Who is it?"

"Come on grandps open up. I'm tired of waiting outside because you're old. Plus I want to show you and nana the new techniques we've been working on."

At that, Naruto opened the door only to be assaulted by his two young grandchildren. The force of the tackle from the two young ones quickly pushed Naruto to the ground and little arms formed a hug around his old frail body.

"You know, one day you two will be the death of me Chikara and Sutiru." Naruto gasp as the bodies of the littles jumped up from the attack.

"No one can beat you gramps. You were the famous war hero Hokage."

"Yeah grandpapa. The only one that can ever beat you is mean old grandpa Sasuke." Yelled Chikara.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as to how his best friend was now considered the mean old grandpa in the eyes of their mutual grandkids.

"Go on now and go say hi to nana before she comes out here and puts you to bed with no ice cream for not saying hi. I'm going to talk with your father before he leaves."

The little ones scurried off to find their nana in the kitchen finishing dinner for the family. Naruto could tell that those kids were going to be nothing but trouble as they grew older as he heard Hinata yelling at them for creeping up and scaring her while kitchen.

"Dad. Thanks for watching the kids tonight. It's going to be good to actually get out for once with Sarada without have those two baby apes around."

The sound of falling dishes in the kitchen marked that those same apes were up to no good.

"It's no problem Boruto. That's what grandparents are for." Naruto smiled kindly as he always did.

"Now come give your old man a hug"

Boruto simply laughed and hugged the older Naruto.

"I'm going to get going now dad. Don't want to have the Mrs. Hokage Sarada yelling at me for being late to our first official date in 7 years."

With that, Boruto turned and went on his way. As Naruto, was closing the door on his son, loud music started to blast throughout the compound.

"Okay! Which one of you two touched my stereo system?" Yelled Naruto.

"He did it" both kids yelled as they ran out of the old office Naruto had fashioned for himself since his days as Hokage, with Naruto quickly on their tail.

The rest of the night was rather pleasant even with the two wild animals running loose in the compound. Hinata had made her famous spicy beef and shrimp ramen. Something the old Hokage and grandchildren loved. It seems that the love for ramen was something passed down throughout the Uzamaki blood. After the dinner, Naruto cleaned up the table and kitchen while Hinata washed the children, gave them their promised ice cream and got them ready for bed.

"The kids want you to finish tucking them in honey."

Naruto sighed as he had just gotten comfortable in his favorite chair but nonetheless, he was up and out at her request.

"I'll take care them. You go shower." Naruto whispered to his wife as he gave a small kiss on the cheek while passing by, signs of affection never growing old.

As Naruto approached the room, he heard grunts and smacks coming from the behind the guest door.

"No you're ugly."

"How can I be ugly if were both twins" and with that, the fighting continued until Naruto opened the door and pulled each kid off one another.

"Now, now. What's going on here? That is no way to be acting as brothers."

'He started it."

"No I didn't you liar."

Naruto jumped in the way of the two boys before more fighting erupted.

"Okay and I'm finishing this fiasco. Now, lay down and get tucked in. Your grandmother said you guys wanted to see me before going to bed."

Sutiru was the first to scream.

"Gramps, tell us the story of how you became Hokage."

"Yes grandpapa please tell us. You always say you will and then end up failing asleep on the couch." Chikara followed.

"Well, it's a mighty long story…"

And before Naruto could finished, both boys were already sighing loudly hoping to sway his mind. Naruto laughed at the show his grandkids made.

"Get into bed you two. I guess tonight is as good as a night as any to tell you my story."

"My story really began the day I graduated from the Academy."


	2. Team 7 - I

" _I was about 18 years old when I graduated from the Academy. It was a standard age back then and my story started that very day."_

* * *

 _Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep._

The alarm kept trailing in the early morning with each second delayed causing the screech to progressively get louder and louder.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. I'm up."

Naruto threw his legs over the side of his bed with his face full of despair.

"Why, in my right mind, would I set my alarm for 7 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday?' Naruto thought out loud.

" **It's graduation day"** Naruto heard resonate deep within in his mind.

As realization began to set in. Naruto jumped out of bed in a hurry.

"Yes! Today is the day! Today I become a shinobi."

Naruto jumped out of bed and proceeded to rush through his morning rituals inside his small messy apartment. After brushing his teeth, showering, changing and occasionally getting bangs from the bottom apartment tenant for being too loud, Naruto was finally ready for his big day.

Naruto jumped out the window full of joy, without a care and onto to streets of Konoha towards Ichiraku. After a short run, Naruto arrived at his favorite source for food.

"Hey old man Teuchi. One breakfast ramen to go with the works."

"Hey Naruto, who you calling old man eh? Just because you're becoming a shinobi today doesn't mean I won't step over this counter and show you what it means to be a real man!" Yelled Teuchi from behind the cooking stove and display.

"Pipe down father. He's only kidding gosh! Here you are Naruto. I had father make one earlier since I had a feeling you would be coming by."

"Hey thanks Ayame! How much do I owe you?"

"No worries. This one is on the house as a gift on your big day." Ayame flashed the warm smile he was used to as a regular customer of Ichiraku.

"Thanks guys. I'll make sure to come by after graduation so you can see my new head piece."

"Ummm…Naruto. You're not wearing that to graduation are you?" Ayame mentioned with a slight look of disgust on her face.

"What's wrong with what I got on?"

Naruto was wearing his standard Academy uniform since he turned 18. It was a standard tracksuit with the clan symbol for Uzamaki etched into it. The jacket portion was all black with white swirl symbol on the upper left portion of the arm sleeve and a larger white swirl on the back portion of the tracksuit while the pants portion was the typical color Naruto always gravitated to, orange. Naruto finished his outfit with standard black sandals.

"Well, I figured that today was your big day Naruto, you would wear something…well more formal."

"Ayame, let the boy be. He's a shinobi now, not a fashion guru! Anyways Naruto, you better head off before you're late for your own graduation." Teuchi stated before turning back to the stove to complete the order he was working on.

"He he. Alright guys. I'll see you later tonight." Naruto then took off onto the rooftops of Konaha with his ramen in hand, showing off the speed that he was known for in the Academy.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi stood in his office staring out the window toward the Hokage Monument deep in thought. After another long hit of his pipe, he finally turned and answered to the knock on the door.

"Come in"

At the command, Kakashi Hatake the current anbu command, stepped in. Hiruzen had forgotten the presence the commander put out as he stood in the somewhat crowded office. At six feet and 150 pounds with silver hair raising above his anbu mask, Kakashi was not the most physically imposing man but the way Kakashi carried himself spoke a lot of the 29 year old.

"You requested me Lord Third?"

It had been a long time since Hiruzen had spoken to Kakashi directly without the use of other anbu's or messengers that he had forgotten what Kakashi looked like outside of the dog mask he wore to conceal his identity.

"Kakashi. All is okay here. You may remove your mask."

Kakashi did what was requested and did not hesitate at the command. He was not used to having his face revealed to others though, even if it was to the Hokage.

"You scar and your sharingan still shine as bright as ever."

Kakashi simply remained quiet at the Hokage's remark. Hiruzen sighed at the lack of Kakashi's response and guided the meeting back on track.

"Kakashi. As of today, you are no longer anbu commander. I am releasing you of your duty. You have been one of the best, youngest and brightest anbu commanders Konoha has seen but your services are no longer needed and until a new commander is appointed, I will oversee the anbu directly."

After a brief silent to allow all the new information to sink in, Kakashi spoke up.

"Is there a purpose in this Hokage?"

If Kakashi was riled or bewildered, he certainly did not show it in his features.

"I'm glad you asked Kakashi because there is. You are going to be assigned to new mission. It is an S-Rank mission of the highest importance to the village. You are going to be assigned a genin team."

With shock clearly seen in Kakashi's eyes, the Hokage continued.

"This genin team will be like any other but your mission is simple. You are to monitor, mentor, train and report on Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchia. You are to get close to them, build a relationship them, help them grow and provide reports only to myself directly on your status with the two boys. Is that understood?"

Kakashi stood silent for a while but then shook his head in acknowledgement.

"Good. Go prepare to meet your new students at the Academy. You are dismissed."

As Kakshi left and closed the door behind him, Hiruzen was left alone in his thoughts.

"Kakashi my boy, I do this for their sakes as much as I do it for your own. The life of a shinobi has taken its toll on you."

With his last thought on the meeting, Hiruzen took a long drag of his pipe and let out the mind clearing smoke.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the Academy with little time to spare. As he was running to the central auditorium, he failed to see one of his favorite teachers approaching around the corner and a collision was unavoidable.

 _SLAM._

"Hey watch where you're walking you…"

Naruto quickly shut his mouth when he saw who crashed into and was about to insult.

"Iruka-sensei. I'm so sorry. I was just trying to get to the…"

Iruka Umino just nonchalantly lifted his hand to silence the boy as they both stood up from the ground where the collision occurred.

"Naruto, you got five minutes before the Hokage starts his speech and presents the graduating class. I suggest you get a move on it and make your way to the central auditorium."

"Right! I'll see you later Iruka for that ramen you promised me if I ever graduated."

Before Iruka could say another word, Naruto was off to the central auditorium.

Naruto arrived at the central auditorium right as the Hokage began his speech. Naruto took his seat right next to Ino Yamanka. Ino was the same age as Naruto and she was one of the few people who, like Naruto, had blue eyes and yellow hair. Normally Ino has her hair in a ponytail with a flop of hear covering her left eye but today into had her hair in a bun and was wearing light makeup marking the graduation as a formal event.

"You're late."

"What do you mean? I got here right when the good stuff is happening." Naruto said as flashed a smile at Ino who returned the smile with a blush.

Yet, as quickly as the Hokage had started his speech, is as quickly as Naruto was fast asleep. 10 minutes later, Ino elbowed Naruto to wake up.

"Ow! What was that for?" Naruto barked quietly.

"To wake up. They have started calling names for those who are graduating."

Naruto's heart swelled as the Hokage started to call out names one by one.

"Male rookie of the year…"

Naruto became anxious as more and more names were called.

"Female rookie of the year…"

Name after grueling name was called before his own but finally, Naruto has his time to shine.

"Naruto Uzamaki."

Naruto stood up and made his way to the stage. He greet Iruka-sensei first and then approached the Hokage. As Naruto approached the Hokage, he bowed low and when he looked up, the Hokage was hold Naruto's forehead protector.

"Despite all your ramblings, mischievousness, and pranks in the begging of your Academy training, I believe you have earned this."

Naruto smiled. He smiled harder and wider than he had ever smiled before.

"Thank you grand…I mean Hokage."

Naruto found his seat next to Ino once again before the Hokage wrapped up the presentations and handed the floor to Iruka.

"Now, the new genin shinobi of Konoha, please pay attention. I will begin calling out teams and teammates. Once I have called you along with your team, please approach your new jonin sensei."

Naruto was faced with another waiting game but found that this time it was a much shorter wait.

"Team 7. Jonin instructor, Kakashi Hatake. Team members, Sasuke Uchia, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzamaki."

Naruto was out his seat before Iruka had finish calling his name and he made a mad dash straight for his new sensei Kakashi. Naruto arrived to greet Kakashi at the same time his two new teammates did.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, I'm…"

With that, Kakashi held his hand up to silence the loud blonde boy.

"First off congratulations on becoming shinobi. It is currently 10:30 in the morning. Meet me at training ground seven at 12 o'clock. That means you have an hour and a half to complete your ninja registration and get some food."

Without another word, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving the three new teammates all on their own.

"Well I'm sure this will be fun!"

After Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura introduced themselves, they proceeded to the ninja registration center.

"Please take one of these and fill it out. Also please place your forehead protector on for the photos."

Naruto stared at his forehead protector and his image stared right back at him from the metal. Naruto was already known as a loud mouth most of his Academy years but the last couple of years changed him physically. As Naruto looked into the protector, he couldn't help but smile. Blonde hair, check. Big blue eyes, check. Three whiskers on each cheek, check. Lastly, a killer foxy grin, check. The only thing that really changed in Naruto face was the new buzz cut of his after deciding to get rid of all that hair he was sporting around.

"Next."

Naruto stood and presented his ninja registration card.

Age: 18

Height: 5'10

Weight: 160

Blood Type: B

Clan: Uzamaki

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Rank: Genin

Ninja Number: 012607

"Smile for the photo."

 _Flash._

After regaining his sight from the flash, Naruto met up with Sasuke and Sakura at the entrance of the Academy and quickly made their way to field 7.

* * *

The three new genins had no trouble finding field 7 but what they did see let them know that the day was far from over.

Kakashi was sitting in a half lotus meditation position with the only things in front of him were two bells.

As the students approached him, he was well aware of their presence.

"Sit. I am Kakashi Hatake and today we will see if you are worthy to be on my squad and be recognized as genin of the Leaf."

* * *

 _ **A/N: 2nd chapter is up. For those who read this, please review and comment. I'm would really love to develop not only a good story but good writing and I cannot do that without others. Thank you!**_


	3. Team 7 - II

_The day I met my jonin sensei will always be one of the best lessons I learned as a young shinobi. Kakashi was not the typical sensei but I probably would not be here if not for him._

" _No way. Lord Six was your jonin sensei? That's so cool!" Sutiru couldn't help but get up on the bed and on his feet._

" _Now, now, calm down Sutiru. Kakashi wasn't always laid back ninja you know. When he was my sensei, Kakashi was a different man."_

* * *

Kakashi started at the three genin in front of him. By their physical standards alone, Kakashi was not impressed. Sasuke seemed too skinny, not enough weight or muscle. Naruto looked proportional but like Sasuke, he lacked muscle and tone. Sakura was the least impressive of all. She was the smallest of the three, very petite and seemed like she would be the one who needed the most conditioning. Internally Kakashi sighed as he now realized his mission will require much more effort.

"So far, you three are not impressive and as I mentioned, this will be your test to see if you are truly ready to be genin and on my squad."

"Kakashi, we graduated from the Academy, what do you mean we now have another test? I mean…"

Before Sakura could finish her statement, Kakashi once again lifted his hand and cut her off.

"First of all, you will refer to me as tesutā. You have not earned the right to call me sensei as I have not accepted you as my team. Secondly, you have not earned my respect. That being said, you are not allowed to call me by name."

The three genin looked in confusion. They had heard that some jonin sensei's can be tough but none of them expected this.

"Your test today is simple. As you seen there are two bells laid before you. Your objective today is to take the bells from me. Now since there are only two bells. That means that maybe only two of you are going to pass my exam today." Kakashi stared at trio intently.

"There will be no objections and I do not care about village rules. My team, my rules. Now as for rules, there are none. In the real shinobi world, rules do not apply. Results are all that matter. You have three hours to obtain the bells. You may begin." After Kakashi finished talking, he grabbed the two bells in front of him and proceeded to place them around his neck attached to a piece of ninja wire he took out of his flat jacket.

Kakashi closed his eye in anticipation of the first attack and after a few seconds, he noticed that none of the genin had moved.

"Is anyone going to move, or am I going to have to attack you myself."

The three kids were stunned at the indifference and directness portrayed by their jonin sensei. They all continued to stare at Kakashi and take in what he had spoken. In their minds Kakashi looked like any other jonin. Blue long-sleeved jumpsuit that covered his neck and over his nose, green jonin flap jacket on top of the jumpsuit, blue fingerless gloves with blue sandals, a Konoha leaf forehead protector on his forehead partial pulled down covering his left eye and his silver hair protruding from behind the forehead protector. Yet, his attitude spoke of something more.

"I said begin." Kakashi screamed as he threw a live kunai at where the kids were sitting.

* * *

Naruto jumped towards Kakashi and was the first to begin attacking.

 _Rash and hot-headed but he's faster than expected,_ Kakashi thought to himself as he jumped up and back to avoid Naruto's jab.

Naruto followed up his initial jab with a cross. Kakashi dodge to the right to avoid Naruto's second punch. Naruto use the momentum of the punch to turn on his heel and attempt a spinning kick to Kakashi's mid-section. Kakashi read Naruto's plan of attack and caught his kick between his arm and ribs.

"Nice try rookie."

Kakashi proceeded to hit Naruto with a strong left hook and used the force of the hit to spin and fling Naruto across the clearing and back toward the other two genin who were still sitting. The other two teens jumped back to avoid the mid-air blond.

Sasuke proceeded to attack Kakashi next while he was still focused on Naruto.

Weaving a series of hand seals while in the air, Sasuke released his clan's trademark ninjutsu toward Kakashi.

"Fire release: Great Fireball Technique." Sasuke breathed out a huge fireball from his mouth towards where Kakashi was last standing.

Kakashi looked at the fireball heading his way with surprise.

 _So he's mastered his clan's technique and is able to muster a decent sized fireball,_ Kakashi mentally noted.

Sasuke landed a few feet away from where Naruto had impacted and was now picking himself up. He proceeded to scan the field looking for the jonin and looking towards where his fireball landed.

"Never let guard down. Even below you."

Sasuke was surprised when two hands broke through the ground below him. He attempted to jump away but it was too late. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke by his blue short-sleeved shirt collar and pulled him forward delivered a raging knee to the boy's abdomen. Sasuke fell to his knees grabbing his stomach and coughing blood.

"Guards still down by the way."

Kakashi then soccer kicked Sasuke. The top of his left foot connecting the Sasuke's chin. Kakashi turned to Naruto and Sakura to see a kunai flying his way. Kakashi plucked the kunai from the air and threw it back towards its original owner Sakura. Kakashi was about to jump over to deal with Sakura when Naruto rushed towards him again.

"Stupid boy. Speed and strength isn't enough."

This time though, Naruto was on Kakashi quicker than he expected.

 _The boy definitely inherited his father's speed,_ Kakashi surmised.

Naruto attacked Kakashi with more speed than last time. He threw punch after punch and attempted to land kick after kick. Kakashi simply jumped and dodge every attempted as he noticed Naruto start to get tired and sloppy.

"Is that is all you got boy? Pathetic."

Kakashi then switched to be the aggressor and countered Naruto's sad right hook. Kakashi blocked the right hook and pushed Naruto's arm away leaving his face entire open for the two left crosses that followed. Kakashi then planted a right front kick to Naruto's chest pushing him back. As Naruto recovered and looked forward, Kakashi was nowhere to be found until a shadow formed above Naruto's head. Naruto jumped back and regrouped with Sakura and Sasuke before Kakashi could land a downward axel kick on Naruto. A small crater formed where the kick landed.

All three genin had the same idea as they saw the crater. The jonin is holding nothing back.

"In the real world, there is no mercy amongst enemies and there will be no mercy here."

In a display of speed, Kakashi blurred in front of the teens who were once again unprepared for the onslaught. Kakashi began by landing a firm spinning heel on Sasuke's jaw, sending the Uchia a few feet away. Before anyone else could react, Kakashi grabbed Sakura by the neck and threw her back into three pillars by where the group was standing. Sakura collided with the pillars roughly and her head slammed backwards. By this time, Naruto had pulled out a kunai and attacked Kakashi. Naruto launched forward with his weapon straight for Kakashi's chest. Kakashi countered by grabbing the blonde's wrist and lifting his arm upwards. Kakashi then initiated a takedown by placing his foot behind Naruto's leg and using his hip to launch Naruto downwards. As Naruto landed, Kakashi's knee landed shortly after on top of Narutos chest. The impact caused all the air from his body to come out at one time.

 _Let's end this,_ Kakashi thought to himself as he stared at Sakura.

Sakura began to recover as she notice Naruto on the floor. Kakashi was on top of him with a knee to his chest and a kunai to Naruto's throat. Sasuke was beginning to recover as well from the blow Kakashi landed previously.

"So none of you are going to react to the kunai at your teammate throat? Humph. Well then…"

Kakashi plunged the kunai into Naruto's throat, killing him. Sakura was horrified that a jonin sense would do such a thing. The man that was supposed to teach them, had just killed a student.

"You're next." Kakashi whispered into Sakura's ear.

At that Sakura's world went dark.

* * *

Kakashi looked around in the clearing and noticed the two teen boys were gone.

 _So they used the time I spent working the genjutsu to escape. No matter._

Within the forest, Sasuke kept a close eye on Kakashi looking for a weakness. Kakashi was currently walking throughout the forest looking for both Naruto and Sasuke and it wasn't long though before Naruto found Kakashi.

"I'm glad to see that you can still stand after the beating you have received today."

With a half-smile Naruto replied, "I don't give up. It's just my way."

"Good."

Kakashi rushed the blonde once again who stood no chance in his weakened state. Punch after punch landed on the blonde and Sasuke was still not able to find any weakness on Kakashi. While his analytical mind was processing, Kakashi was finishing Naruto. Kakashi landed a left jab and a right cross on Naruto's face once again and then landed a flying knee to Naruto's chin. The impact pushed Naruto into a tree but the fight did not stop. Kakashi rushed forward and dug his shoulder into the boy's abdomen. Kakashi then twisted his hips and launched the boy into a small clearing in the forest.

"Stay down boy." Kakashi glared at Naruto and without looking up posed a question to Sasuke.

"You allowed your teammate to take a beating just so that you can try to find a weakness in me. Hopefully the sacrifice was worth it."

Without thinking Sasuke was forming hand seals once again.

"Fire release: Great Fireball Technique."

Sasuke started to jump towards the big clearing where this all started once again but Kakashi wasn't going to make it easy.

"You aren't the only one who can perform that technique. Fire release: Great Fireball Technique."

Kakashi exhaled a fireball bigger than Sasuke has ever been able to produce or has ever seen. Sasuke jumped down from the branches but his troubles did not stop there as there were five kunais already attempting to latch themselves into his back. Sasuke rolled to the right to avoid the kunais and before he could get up to continue running, Kakashi was already standing in front of him.

 _If I could just get to the clearings._

Kakashi stared the Uchia down.

"Let me guess. You wanted to get to the clearings to have a better chance in fighting me. You probably figured that this environment provided me with good coverage and you would stand a better chance out in the open."

 _Shit!_

"Your face is too telling. Get ready."

Kakashi rushed toward the young Uchia. Sasuke followed and rushed toward Kakashi as well. Kakashi started on the offensive and attempted a spinning roundhouse kick on the teen. Sasuke slid under the kick and jumped up towards the branches. Before landing he attempted to distract the jonin with his ninjutsu once again.

"Fire release: Great Fireball Technique."

Before Sasuke can see if his attack landed he rushed towards the clearing and as he approached the tree line, Sasuke jumped off the branches and onto the clearing. He landed and rolled onto the ground. Sasuke pushed himself up and landed facing the forest while palming a kunai for when Kakashi stepped out.

"You're good. Smart. Resourceful. Yet, you still need a lot of work."

Sasuke looked to where the voice came from to see Kakashi sitting on one of the empty pillars in the clearing. Two of the pillar were occupied with Naruto and Sakura who had been tied and bounded.

Sasuke relaxed himself to fight against Kakashi recalling lessons from his late father. Sasuke breathed out and shifted into the Uchia clan base fighting style, the Interceptor Fist.

"Good. I've been waiting for this. You have your clan's primary jutsu mastered but let's see how you do in the clan's taijutsu."

Kakashi surged forward. Sasuke was taken by the speed of Kakashi's initial attack but that is what the Interceptor Fist is based on, using the forces of other in establishing hard counterattacks and takedowns.

Kakashi threw a left jab to test the Uchia teen. Sasuke sidestepped the blow and proceeded to launch his own attack giving no time for Kakashi to set up further offense. Sasuke threw three right hand punches towards Kakashi who blocked them effortlessly. He followed with a left low leg sweep meant to knock Kakashi off balance. The jonin read through this and simply lifted his left leg to avoid the blow but Sasuke used the initial momentum to attempt a spinning right backhand. Kakashi caught the punch mid-strike.

 _Weak,_ ran through Kakashi's mind until he noticed the true intent of the attack. Sasuke's left hand reached out to Kakashi's chest in an effort to grab the bells that were swinging on his chest. Right as the boy's finger were going to wrap around the bell, Kakashi wrapped his hand around his wrist.

"Close enough."

Kakashi then head-butted the Uchia. The impacted pushed the teen back and before he could open his eyes, there was a kunai at this throat.

"That's enough. Time has expired." Sasuke felt an impact to his head and at those words, Sasuke's world went dark.

* * *

An hour had passed before any of the genin had woken up. Sasuke was the first, along with Sakura and finally Naruto. All three teens were tied and bound to a pillar. Kakashi was patiently meditating awaiting for them to come to.

"As I see, you all have failed. None of you obtained a bell and none of you impressed me enough to want to forgo the bell challenge." Kakashi focused on the three teens before continuing.

"You will have one more chance to get the bells. You will rest for one hour and then you have an additional hour to obtain the bell. Since only two are meant to pass, only two of you will be freed and given lunch to recuperate your strength."

Kakashi stood and cut down both Naruto and Sasuke from their pillars before addressing them one last time.

"Sakura. You are not being cut down as you failed to even attempt to attack me. You threw one kunai the entire battle and were lured unconscious with a simple genjutsu. You showed no effort and gave me no reason to consider you a shinobi. That being said…" Kakashi focused on Naruto and Sasuke once again.

"You two are not allowed to cut her down or give her any food. Everything in this world has to be earned. If any of you two break the rules set, the consequences will be worse than what was experienced today."

Kakashi disappeared in a trail of smoke after his final warning.

Some minutes passed by before the kids were able to speak up.

"How are we ever supposed to become his students if we can even hit him? He's too fast, too strong, and way too smart." Naruto groaned as he saw his future of becoming Hokage slipping.

 _I didn't even attempt to attack. I was too scared. He is way too strong._ Sakura thought to herself. _Maybe being a civilian would not be so bad._

Sasuke had begun opening his lunch without a word.

"Hey you guys have nothing to say."

"Yeah I do." Mentioned Sasuke. "Stay out of my way."

"Listen jerk. Even if you get a bell from him, there is no such thing as a one man genin team."

"Wait. Naruto, what did you say?" Sakura had final broken out of her train of thought at Naruto's statement.

"What? There is no such thing as a one man genin team. That's common knowledge. I mean I know I slept in class but I did pay attention somedays."

"That's it."

"What's it?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"This whole thing is a test." Sasuke spoke up as he analyzed Naruto's words.

"A duh! This whole thing is a test."

"No Naruto. What Sasuke means is that this whole thing is a test. We're never meant to be able to get the bells. I mean come on, he's a jonin. Even if gave it one hundred percent, he would still beat us." Sakura blurted in frustration.

"Okay so if this is a test, then what is he trying to test?"

There was a brief silence before Sasuke spoke up. "Our teamwork."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Sasuke is right Naruto. According to the rules, each genin team is composed of one jonin sensei and three genin. The genins undertake missions as a team until their either earn a field promotion or take part in the chunin exams. No genin squad in history has ever been composed of anything less than three genin members."

"Okay fine. Then why couldn't he just tell us that."

"It would defeat the purpose Naruto." Sasuke stated. "He wants to see if were willing to put our difference aside and work together."

"Alright then. I guess we have to work together. First things first, let's eat. I'm starving. Here Sakura I'll give you some of mine first. Sasuke, you can give her some of your food after. We'll all need our strength."

Sasuke nodded and right as Naruto's fork was going to reach Sakura's mouth, there was a kunai pressed against the back of Naruto's neck.

"Are you about give your teammate some of your food despite my strict warning?" Kakashi spit out coldly.

"Yes!" Naruto declared as turned and stared at Kakashi dead in the eye.

"May I ask why?"

"She is out teammate and we are in this together."

Kakashi looked at the two other genins next to Naruto.

"Do you two believe the same thing? That you three are in this together?"

Both Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

"Well then…good. Welcome genin to Team 7. I am your sensei."


	4. Team 7 - III

" _After the test Kakashi made us go through, it was official kids. I was a genin. I was on a genin squad. My next step was to be Hokage. Kakashi-sensei showed me a great lesson that day. Yet, life is not always what we plan and it is the master of all teachers."_

* * *

"So wait…that's it. You're our sensei now. THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS THE BEAT DOWN FOR…YOU COULD'VE JUST TOLD US."

"Naruto be quiet and show some respect." Sakura advised after slapping Naruto on the back of the head.

"Let's take a look at your injuries and I will explain."

Kakashi took the time to go over every genin to make sure that none were gravely injured. Naruto despite taking a loaded beating, seemed to be in the best shape. He knew the Uzamaki clan was renowned for their life force but he made a mental note to do more research. Sasuke seemed in decent shape as well showing that the boy's skinny body could withstand punishment. Sakura of course was completely unharmed.

After checking the genins, Kakashi sat on the ground motioning for his students to join him and spoke.

"I was assigned to be your jonin sensei as there is potential in all of you and despite my methods, today was the only lesson that will ever matter."

"Power can overcome anything"

Kakashi glared over at Sasuke attempting to read into the boy's statement.

"No Sasuke. Teamwork. Missions will come and go but the connections you make can last a lifetime. You fail a mission, abandon a mission, or break the rules, you are considered scum in the shinobi world. But, ultimately, the mission can be reassigned to another team or additional resources can be used. Someone could be punished. The shinobi who abandons their teammates though, is worse than scrum. There is no place for them in this world…or on my team."

The team sat silently as they contemplated their sensei's words.

"Now, let us introduce ourselves. I'll go first. I am Kakashi Hatake. I am 26. I have many likes and just as many dislikes. My dreams and aspirations are also simple enough. Sakura, your turn."

"I am Sakura Haruno. I am 18. My likes are dumplings, word puzzles and studying. My dream is to become a strong shinobi and make my family proud."

"Sasuke."

"I am Sasuke. 18. I like training, don't care for much else. My dream is to one day be strong enough, and that's it."

Kakashi also made a mental note to look into the Uchia line and to speak with the Hokage in regards to both of his and Naruto's history.

"Naruto."

"He he…I'm Naruto Uzamaki. I love ramen and finally being a shinobi. I used to love pranks. I haven't really thought about any dislikes but my dream is to be Hokage that way everyone will recognized how strong I am."

"Ok good. Well it's getting late. You are dismissed. Go home, eat up and rest. Tomorrow your training begins so report back to training ground seven at eight o'clock in the morning. No excuses."

Team 7 got up and nodded in understanding.

"Hey guys, you want to hang out and get some…"

"No." Both Sakura and Sasuke stated before Naruto could finish his sentence.

"Okay then gosh."

All three teens headed their separate way.

* * *

Naruto had made his way back to his usual hangout, Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey Naruto! Welcome back. How was the graduation? Did you pass?"

"Hey Teuchi, of course I did."

"Okay well let's see the charm." Hollered Ayame in excitement.

Naruto happily took out his new forehead protector to show off to the two people he was closest to.

"So what do you think?"

"It's definitely shiny. Have you thought about where you're going to tie it?"

"No, not really."

"Well it's simple. It's a forehead protector, so well tie it around your forehead." Ayame stepped from behind the counter and around to Naruto. Taking the forehead protector from his hand, Ayame tied the protector around Naruto's head.

"There. You are officially a shinobi of the Leaf."

"Hey Naruto, in celebration, dinner is on the house as well. But only your first three bowls. After that, you're on your own."

"No way! Thanks Teuchi."

"No problem. Just remember me when you're Hokage."

"I will! Believe it."

Ayame and Teuchi smiled as Naruto began to devourer his ramen. Three bowls were gone before they realized.

* * *

Naruto had left Ichiraku Ramen once it had gotten late and was walking home. He was walking while staring up at the star filled sky, his mind lost in the clouds.

" **Relish this peace child for with age, now comes control"**

Naruto smiled internally at the small comment and before long he had reached his apartment door.

"I was starting to wonder when you would be home."

Naruto was startled at the voice that came from his roof and quickly drew a kunai.

"Relax Naruto. It's only me."

The shinobi jumped off the roof and onto the floor below Naruto's apartment.

"Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto jumped down to meet his prior sensei. "I thought you have been someone else. Sorry for drawing the kunai."

"It's ok and you don't have to call me sensei anymore. You graduated remember? Anyways I was wondering if you would take a walk with me."

Naruto nodded and both shinobi proceeded to walk in the near empty Konoha streets.

"So where we headed?"

"The Hokage tower. You know Naruto you were always one of my favorite students"

"I was sensei? I mean Mizuki. I always thought you hated me."

"No never. I was tough on you because I wanted you to be good. But, now that you're gone, who's going to be able to replace your loud mouth and awesome pranks."

"My pranks were pretty awesome."

"And that Naruto is why I wanted you to come with me."

Naruto turned and looked at his ex-sensei with a bewildered look.

"Naruto I have the ultimate going away prank you can play on the Hokage."

Mizuki and Naruto were closing in to the Hokage tower. Mizuki stopped, took Naruto into the alleyway and explained all the details of the prank with Naruto.

"So then that's when we will meet in the forest. You'll give me the scroll back and ill return it to the Hokage saying that you were playing your final prank of your Academy career."

"I don't know Mizuki. Do you really think the Hokage will be ok with me taking the scroll? I mean, it just sounds like loads of trouble."

"My, my, my, I thought I would never see the day Naruto was too scared for a prank. I guess becoming a genin made you soft."

"Hey Mizuki, I'm not scared. Believe it! It's just that…"

"Well if you're not scared then you'll go ahead with the prank."

"Fine! Give me the fake scroll with the shaving crème. I'll meet you in the forest."

"That's what I thought Naruto."

Mizuki then left Naruto alone near the Hokage tower with instructions to complete the prank.

 _I have a bad feeling about this._

Little did Naruto know that a silver hair jonin has been following the two shinobi and is well aware of the plot that has begun to unfold.

* * *

Naruto had arrived at the forest clearing rendezvous point chosen by Mizuki. Only an hour had passed since they separated and Mizuki was not in sight.

 _I guess Mizuki did not expect me to be done so quickly. Well, I guess we have to wait and in the meantime, I'm sure there will be no harm in opening the scroll._

Naruto analyzed the scroll prior to opening it.

 _Scrolls of Seals…let's see what we can learn._

Five minutes had passes and Naruto was overwhelmed with information from the scroll.

 _Seal. Pass. Another seal. Pass. More seals. Pass. I guess this is called Scroll of Seals for a reason. Aha. Shadow clone jutsu, looks simple enough._

" **If you focus, I can help you learn the technique quickly."**

Some short time finding the jutsu, Naruto was located by the base of a tree sitting down with the scroll between his legs.

 _Mizuki is still a no-show. I'll just take a little nap to rest while he gets here._

* * *

 _Clap…Clap…Clap._

Naruto woke up to the sound of loud clapping coming from atop of a branch across the clearing he was in. Mizuki was crouching on the branch fully geared for a battle.

"Well, well, well Naruto. It seems my faith in you was not misplaced."

"Huh?" replied a groggy Naruto.

"You came back with the Scroll of Seals. Stealing from the Hokage is punishable by life in prison and stealing a forbidden item from the Hokage is punishable by death."

Before Naruto could make sense of what Mizuki was stating, three shuriken were flying towards Naruto's head. Naruto got up dropping the scroll and rolled to the right to avoid the flying stars.

"Mizuki what are you doing? This isn't part of the prank."

"Prank?! Stupid brat. This is my excuse to kill you."

"Kill me. Why? I thought you said I was your favorite student?"

"So naïve. It won't matter in just a moment."

Mizuki threw another three shuriken towards Naruto. Naruto easily dodge them like he did before but lost sight of Mizuki in the aftermath. Naruto stood by the edge of the clearing alert for any actions.

"Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique."

Mizuki swiftly appeared below Naruto. Mizuki used his left hand to grab Naruto's wrist and brought up his right forearm to Naruto's neck, using the surprise to push Naruto back into a tree with force.

"You see Naruto, while see people see you as a hero, I see you for what you really are…a demon. 18 years ago. The nine-tails fox attacked Konoha and in the end, the Fourth Hokage gave himself up to seal it…in you."

Naruto struggle against Mizuki's grip causing the chunin to apply more pressure and slight lift Naruto off the ground.

"I was five years old at the time of the attack and like many others, I lost everything. It was all your fault demon. The people of Konoha were fools to see you as some herald of sacrifice. Others just like me see beyond that and see that you are a pest that needs to be destroyed."

Mizuki let go of Naruto's wrist and reach for the kunai strapped to his leg. Naruto used this moment and brought his right knee up striking Mizuki in the chest. Mizuki flinched and Naruto continued his offensive by bringing both feet up to Mizuki chest and pushed away hard, causing Mizuki to roll back.

"Mizuki-sensei, you don't know me or what I am. I'm not a demon and I'm sorry you lost everything but that wasn't my fault."

"Words won't save you Naruto. The deed has been done and your death will finally come true tonight."

Mizuki pulled the giant shuriken from the back of flat jacket and proceeded to launch himself towards Naruto who had dropped into his base taijutsu stance.

"Die."

Mizuki approached Naruto slashing his shuriken at every direction causing Naruto to dodge every blow to not be impaled by the giant weapon. Naruto jumped back too late in one instance and the shuriken slashed across his chest slightly drawing blood.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha" Mizuki laughed murderously. "So the demon bleeds."

Mizuki continued his pursuit of Naruto putting the teen back on the defensive. Naruto side jumped another series of strikes but Mizuki was able to rush Naruto and land a head kick that sent Naruto to the ground. Mizuki jumped up into the air attempting to land on top of Naruto and land the final blow with his giant shuriken to end the genins life.

Naruto made hand signed right as Mizuki was going to land on top of him.

"Substitution jutsu."

As Mizuki landed on Naruto, instead of slicing through skin and bones, the shuriken stuck a piece of log.

"Why won't you just die?"

Mizuki in rage slung his giant tool in Naruto's direction causing the branch that Naruto was grounded on to be but down. Naruto jumped down to the floor and rolled onto his feet.

 _Time to test out the new technique._

"My turn. Shadow clone jutsu" and just like that five Naruto clones appeared.

 _How did he learn that jutsu in such a short time…it's impossible._ Mizuki's thought in disbelief.

"No matter boy! I'm a chunin. You are far outclassed."

At once, the six Naruto's rushed Mizuki. Mizuki withdrew three kunais and threw them at the approaching clones, hitting three of his targets and dispelling them. Mizuki rolled back to not let the remaining clones and the real Naruto reach him all at one time. After dodging a series of attacks from the clones, Mizuki formed hand seals in rapid succession:

"Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears."

The earth in front of the clones rose up and pierced the oncoming Naruto's. The last of the clones dispelled but Mizuki was not prepared for the real Naruto's attack.

Using his speed, Naruto landed a right hook across Mizuki's face. In retaliation, Mizuki flowed with the momentum and landed a spinning back fist. The two shinobi continued to exchange blows. Naruto's speed allowed him a slight advantage. After blocking a jab from Mizuki, Naruto landed a jab of his own pushing Mizuki backwards. Naruto ducked a hook and place two shots into the chunin's ribs and stomach. Naruto then came up landing a left hook and then a right. He followed with a double fisted punch to Mizuki's chest and abdomen, pushing Mizuki further. Finally the teen finished by securing a high jumping spinning kick to Mizuki's jaw.

"Stop this!" Naruto yellow as he jumped back from Mizuki.

"Stop?! The fun is just starting."

Mizuki formed hand signs and yelled, "Earth Release: Earth Fissure."

The ground below Naruto started to shake and rupture.

 _This is my chance. I have to finish him now._

Mizuki withdrew his last kunai and pressed towards Naruto who was finding his balance after the last jutsu. Naruto was unable to dodge in time and Mizuki drove the kunai into shoulder and before he had time to scream, Mizuki kicked Naruto in his chest and into a tree behind him.

"You're done Naruto."

"I have a couple of friends who would disagree with you."

Naruto looked up and smiled for all around Mizuki and the genin were hundreds of Naruto clones.

"How?"

Mizuki was taken a back with the sheer number of clones and took a few steps back.

"Simple. While you were fighting clones, I was making clones. Large reserves came in handy for once."

"No. No. No. You're supposed to die."

Naruto stood himself upright against the tree and dislodge the kunai from his shoulder. More and more clones appearing around Naruto at the edge of the clearing.

"No, I'm not. No today." And with a silent signal, the Naruto clones assaulted their prey.

* * *

Naruto stood above a now unconscious Mizuki. He battered and bruised from the lashing dealt from the clones. The clones were dispelling little by little to not bombard Naruto's mind as he read from the Scroll of Seals is a side effect from the technique.

"Good work."

Naruto turned around to see Kakashi-sensei perched upon a tree.

"Sensei, how long have you been watching?"

"Since he approached you at your house with the idea."

"Why didn't you do something then if you were watching the whole thing?" Naruto berated his supposed teacher.

"Well first off, I wanted to see your skills, especially since you learned the technique from the scroll, and what better way than a real fight. Secondly, if things were serious, I would've put an end to it but, you held your own. Congrats."

A few moments later anbu appeared. Kakashi broke away from Naruto and explained the situation to his ex-anbu. They nodded in agreement and apprehended Mizuki.

"You're free to go Naruto."

"That's it. I can go."

"Well…no not really. We're going to get your wounds looked at and then you and I are meeting with the Hokage."

"Go figure."

Kakashi picked up the Scroll of Seals and motioned Naruto to follow.


	5. Team 7 - IV

" _The night of my graduation, I learned the real meaning behind being a shinobi little ones and that is something I will never forget. The shinobi world is dangerous. The simplest of missions can turn into fighting for your life in an instant." Naruto held his glare at his two grandchildren who were now sharing a single bed looking up to him._

" _That is why you must train. To become stronger and protect the ones you love."_

* * *

Within an hour of Mizuki's arrest, Naruto had been examined by a medic and was in the Hokage's office alongside Kakashi. The Hokage had taken the Scroll of Seals when the pair had entered and placed it back in its safe. Hiruzen was patiently sitting in his chair while going over the mission report of the evening. All the while taking a drag from his pipe. Kakashi was leaning against the west wall, eye closed, awaiting for the Lord Third to initiate the meeting. Naruto, though, was sitting in front of the Hokage desk, head in hand, contemplating what his sentence might be.

Hiruzen looked up from his report and gazed at Naruto.

"It says here that you managed to learn one of the techniques within the scroll. Which did you learn if I may know?"

"Of course grandpops. It was the Shadow Clone jutsu."

"Ah yes. A difficult technique. It is not taught due to the massive chakra demand placed on the jutsu user. Very good for you."

Hiruzen faded into his memories of when he first officially met Naruto. Naruto was brought into the Hokage office due to starting and finishing a fight within the orphanage. A little girl who was volunteering at the orphanage was being picked on by two other boys and Naruto jumped in to defend her and in the process, bit the anbu who was called to break up the fight, earning him the trip to see the Hokage.

When Naruto entered the Hokage's office he was loud and rambunctious much like his real life grandson, Konohomaru is today. Naruto was five years old when this happened. Naruto sat the first time just like he was sitting now, head in hand with a look of concern and boredom. Hiruzen would never be able to understand the burden placed on Naruto. Even though throughout the village, Naruto was well received and hailed as a savior due to his premature, unknowing sacrifice, the struggle of being an orphan and dealing with so much unknown inside himself could have not been easy. No one in the village ever mistreated Naruto but that did not mean everyone was willing to be his friend. Even being surrounded by kids in the orphanage, Naruto was relatively alone. That is the day Hiruzen took a personal interest in Naruto, giving him an allowance and a place to stay outside the orphanage. Every now and then Hiruzen would spend time with Naruto and had grown accustomed to the affectionate title of "grandpops".

Hiruzen snapped out his memories and finished reading the report.

"Well Naruto, anything you want to say?"

"Grandpops, I really didn't mean to cause trouble. I really thought Mizuki was egging me on to pull one more epic prank. I didn't know I was stealing a forbidden item and much less that Mizuki would try to kill me for it."

"Kakashi, anything you would like to add? Your input is not listed on the report."

Kakashi opened his eye and got straight to the point.

"The kid is telling the truth. Mizuki must have had this planned from the beginning. I had been following them from the time Mizuki confronted Naruto with his plan."

Hiruzen took another drag, closing his eyes.

"Well then, it's been a long night. Go home and get some rest Naruto."

"Wait! That's it?"

"Yes that's it. There has been enough commotion for the day with the graduating ceremonies. Congratulations on surviving your first day as a Leaf genin."

Naruto jumped out his seat, happy that there will be no extreme punishment for the night's festivities.

"Alight then grandpops. See you around."

Naruto approached the door and was halted by the words of his sensei.

"Eight in the morning tomorrow. No days off. The medics said that your wounds should be fine for training tomorrow."

All joy Naruto had was sucked dry by Kakashi's words and he left the Hokage's office without making another sound, heading home for some much needed rest.

* * *

Naruto left the room without a sound. Once the door closed, Kakashi approached the Hokage's desk.

"How do you think he learned the technique Lord Third?"

"Good question. It's not a complex technique but no way should one be able to perfect it in just one hour."

Hiruzen stood and looked outside the window to panoramic view of Konoha, smoke escaping his lips.

"It is very possible that the nine-tails assisted him but I am unsure Kakashi. He has not been forthcoming in his relationship with the fox. That is part of your mission; to analyze and confirm."

Kakashi looked at the Hokage's elderly face through the window pane and simply nodded in understanding.

 _If you speak of tomorrow, rats in the ceiling will laugh._ Hiruzen took his last drag and put his pipe down, releasing the final smoke of the night.

* * *

Kakashi was sitting in the center of Team 7 training ground awaiting his new students. His mind on his mission.

 _Monitor, train and report. Simple enough._

As if on cue, the three genin appear at the training grounds to begin their day.

"Sit. I will be going over our schedule for training and missions."

Sasuke and Sakura quickly sat in front of their sensei while Naruto seemed a bit sluggish to get down.

"Wake up Naruto because regardless of any events that may have taken place, there will be no handouts. The world doesn't believe in them and neither will I."

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto and thought to themselves about Kakashi's words yet before their minds wandered too far, Kakashi's voice, brought them back to reality.

"Our training will proceed as followed. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays will be a mix of both physical training and conditioning, plus technique training. We are considered a strike team, meaning our missions will be more physical and confrontational than other teams. In a times of war, we would be on the front line. That is why we will be focusing on the physical aspect of training. We will work on taijutsu and weapons, ninjutsu, genjutsu and any other things on those days."

Kakashi allowed some silence to let his words penetrate his students mind and when no one spoke, he continued.

"Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, we will have team building and mind building training as well as missions. On those days, we will focus on developing our teamwork, assessing strengths and weaknesses, sparing, studying techniques and theories and developing a strategic mind. So be prepared to study." Kakashi shot another glance at Naruto and carried on.

"If and when we take missions, it will be when you have earned them. Serving the village is not a right, it is a privilege. Train hard so that when you are called upon, you may be able to serve with all you have to offer. Lastly, did you all eat breakfast?"

The three teens looked at one another in confusion but nodded in reply.

"Good but starting tomorrow, you come to training without eating. Breakfast and lunch will be provided by me. You are each eighteen meaning your body is developing into its prime. In order to take full advantage, I will be monitoring your diets and nutrition. Any questions?"

Everything stood still for a moment and no one said a word. The genins now understood that being shinobi would take a great deal more effort than their days in Academy. While all were in thought once again, Kakashi slowly pulled out a kunai from his pouch and placed it in front of him.

"To start todays activities, I want you to start running until I say when and whoever I catch not running, will have this kunai thrown at them with intent to injure."

* * *

Four hours had passed within the hell Kakashi had set up. Kakashi had set up a circuit style workout while the teens warmed up with full speed non-stop sprinting. A couple of times though, Kakashi made good on his promise and almost all the teens had a weapon thrown at them.

Kakashi had set up sections for push up, sit up, logs that needed to be picked up and moved to a new locations and other sections that were crude in design yet effective.

"TIME!"

At once all three genins stopped and fell to the ground exhausted. Kakashi had pushed them and they had been ceaseless since the time Kakashi began. Naruto was on the floor near the logs. He had taken his tracksuit jacket off and was in his mesh undershirt. Sasuke was laying face down from where he was doing pushups, arm warmers gone and sleeves rolled up. Sakura was also on the ground. She had her shirt tucked into her undergarments revealing her toned stomach.

"You did good to survive this far. Well break for lunch and then resume the day with technique training. Follow me."

With some help from one another, all three teens followed Kakashi to a small clearing in Team 7 forest where lunch was set up. There were three plates to one side, each with a name corresponding to whose meal it was.

"Each meal is specific to your body's need and over time will help your body to develop."

Fifteen minutes into to the meal had pass when Naruto spoke up.

"Sensei, why are you pushing so hard?"

Kakashi stopped eating to reply.

"If you think this is hard, you should check out the workout that Might Guy has his students doing. But, I understand your question. I'm working you hard as there is a potential in all of you. Beyond the shinobi world this or that, each one of you is on this team for a reason; to grow. Growth can be physically, emotionally, spiritually, or mentally. Each one of you is strong where another lacks and I am here to make sure you reach that potential."

"How did you become a jonin so quickly?"

Kakashi fully put his tray down and fixed his eyes on Sasuke. Sasuke had also stopped eating and Kakashi was now the full center of his attention.

"There is no easy way to strength Sasuke but if you really must know. When I became a shinobi, it during a dark time. A time of war found me shortly after my graduation. I became a jonin young not only because I became strong but also because by that time, there weren't many jonin left."

Kakashi looked down at this plate, memories of his past flooding his mind. He lifted up his plate and began to eat once again.

* * *

Lunch had pass rather quickly after Kakashi's last comment. The teens had rested and now the second half of their first day began.

"We will split into three."

Kakashi then formed hand signs and two more shadow clones appeared. Naruto was left in shock with this new revelation.

"You're not the only one who knows the technique." Kakashi mentioned while looking at Naruto. "Now, Sakura, you will come with me. Naruto and Sasuke, you each will go with one of the clones. Sakura today we will be working on helping you with taijutsu, attacking and defending. Naruto, you will work with one clone to perfect the Shadow Clone jutsu. Sasuke, you will go with the last clone and work on perfection your clan's fire release. It's solid but needs some touching up. So, let's begin."

* * *

This process repeated itself for months. Training, studying, and missions. A cycle all the shinobi on Team 7 grew to know and be fond of. There was still room for improvement though. Even with all the time the team spent together, there was still a distance to be bridged. Teamwork is not always the same as a relationship.

Team 7 was returning from another D-Rank mission and were heading back to the Hokage tower when Naruto bellowed.

"Can we please get a higher ranked mission?! Sensei this is killing me."

Kakashi just continued to walk ahead of the group ignoring Naruto and his complaining.

"Naruto you're the fastest in the group and can't even catch Tora the cat in five minutes yet you want a higher ranked mission." Sakura chimed.

"Sasuke I know you agree with me. Aren't you tired of planting trees or cleaning out attics? Don't you want something with more fun in it?"

"Humph."

"You're no help."

Team 7 arrived at the Hokage tower and entered to give their mission report.

"Team 7 reporting in. Mission success." Kakashi spoke first.

"Ah I'm glad that the mission turned out ok. Did the zoo thank you for returning Kimmo the panda."

"Yes sir and they offer their thanks."

"Ok then Team 7. Funds have been allocated and deposited. Anything else?"

"YEAH GRAND-…" Naruto had turned to speak but was held quiet as Sakura placed him in a headlock.

The Hokage took note of the scene and addressed Kakashi.

"Seems like he wanted to say something. Your thoughts Kakashi?"

"Naruto was suggesting we take a higher ranked mission as he feels that we are ready with all the training we have been putting in."

"Oh! Well what do you think Kakashi?"

"I think that they are ready."

Hiruzen took a long drag from his pipe thinking over the request. Out of all the rookie teams, Team 7 has completed the most D-Ranked missions mostly due to Kakashi's tenacity.

"Very well. Team 7 report in first thing in the morning for your first C-Ranked mission."


	6. Land of Waves - I

" _Love is shapeless, formless. It is not just a fleeting emotion but also a mountain of action. Love compels you to heights that you never foresaw possible. Love can cause you to throw away what is yours for another and it can cause the purest of souls to go black"._

 _Naruto was looking out of the bedside window remembering his first real mission._

* * *

Kakashi and Team 7 were at the Hokage's office at first light.

The Hokage was his desk going over the outlined mission details. Naruto left out an animated yawn while waiting for The Hokage to address the team. Sakura was getting ready to slam Naruto across the head when The Hokage spoke.

"Bored Naruto?"

"Anxious Lord Third", answered Naruto.

The Hokage was surprised that Naruto did not call him by his usual moniker but The Hokage immediately understood that under Kakashi, Naruto had managed to mature just a bit to know when it is okay to be informal.

"Well, I supposed we can get started. Please let in the visitor."

At once a tall, tan skinned man with grey hair and glasses walked in.

Taking a break from the mission papers, The Hokage looked up and introduced the man.

"Team 7, this is Tazuna. He is a master bridge builder from the Land of Waves. He is your mission."

Tazuna looked at the team and then back at the Hokage.

"Humph. No offense Lord Third, but these are kids, teenagers. Where are the real shinobi?"

Naruto jumped out his seat and was about to say something when the Hokage spoke up.

"Tazuna, as per your mission request and payment, these are the most appropriate shinobis to assign for your mission. As per what I have, this is simple escort mission no real threats along the way except average bandits. Is there something we should know about this request that we are missing?"

Tazuna looked at the Hokage and then back to Team 7.

"Tazuna? Are there to be any changes to the mission and prices?"

"No, Lord Third. The brats will do." Tazuna remarked.

"Very well. Kakashi, do you accept this mission on behalf of Team 7?"

"I do."

Kakashi looked at his students and started to bark a series of orders. "Team 7, you have one hour to prepare. You will need to pack clothes and supplies for at least five days of travel total. Once you are done, rendezvous at Konoha's main gate".

The genin squad nodded and went to prepare for the mission.

"Tazuna, please go back to your hotel and prepare your belongings. Meet us at the main gate as well for departure in one hour".

Tazuna took his leave abruptly and closed the office door.

"Lord Third, something does not feel right."

The Hokage was now standing at his favorite spot overlooking Konoha and preparing his pipe.

"I understand your worry. Should this mission be anything other than what he said, send word immediately. Your job is to get him to the Land of Waves and that is it. Do you understand?"

Kakashi nodded in understanding and left to prepare for what he truly cannot foresee.

* * *

An hour later, Team 7 was assembled in front of Konoha's main gate awaiting Tazuna. A couple of minutes had passed by and Sasuke was the first to speak up.

"This is not a C-ranked mission isn't it?"

"And what gives you that impression Sasuke?" Kakashi remarked without looking up from his current novel.

"Call it shinobi intuition."

At this time, Naruto and Sakura were paying full attention. Kakashi looked up and provided a short and simple answer.

"No."

Before the team could discuss any further, Tazuna was already upon them and itching to leave.

"Were burning daylight. Let's get heading out to make good time."

* * *

Several hours had passed since the team and Tazuna left Konoha. Several uneasy hours and luckily, with no incident.

Naruto was off into the sky with his hands behind his head and Sakura next to him looking down with her hands behind her back, pensive at Kakashi's words as they were leaving. Sasuke had volunteered to lead and had his eyes scanning every crevice of land they covered. Kakashi was the only one who did not seem to have much on his mind as his head hadn't lifted from his novel since they started.

As the group continued on its path, Kakashi spoke up with a seemingly unremarkable question.

"Did it rain yesterday by any chance?"

"It hasn't rained since the beginning of the week, if I recall", answered Tazuna.

"I didn't think…"

Before Kakashi could finish statement, his eye opened wide in horror as his body went limp with five metal finger protruding through his chest. The mysterious figure withdrew his hand from Kakashi's chest and let his dead body fall to the floor.

"Well, well, well. I knew killing you would be easy Tazuna, but I never imagined it would be this simple."

The team surrounded Tazuna, willing to protect him at all cost. Several feet from where they stood, another jutsu could heard being released, and a second shinobi appeared dressed in similar fashion as the first.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. We are the Demon Brothers Gozu and Meizu. Leave Tazuna and well allow you to live", Gozu slyly stated.

The three genin stared down their new opponents who were dressed in all black shinobi attire, capes, breather masks and horns on the top of their shinobi band around their heard. Clearly, this was to add appearance to their name.

"I'm getting impatient. We won't ask you again!" Meizu shouted at Team 7.

"Naruto, I'll take Meizu since he's closest to my flank." Whispered Sasuke.

"I'll create a couple of clones as a distraction. Sakura, you use that to move Tazuna away from the battlefield and keep him safe."

"Guys I can help!" Sakura objected.

"This not up for debate Sakura. Just do it."

"THAT'S IT!" Meizu screamed and launched his attack.

A chain that cover the distance between the Demon Brother rose from out of the ground. One end of the length attached to each of the brother hand. Both brothers coordinated their attack to have the chain around the group and bring about a quick death.

Sasuke was the first to react and threw a shuriken at Meizu. Naruto six shadow clones. Four of his clones took the brunt of the attack and slowed down the Demon Brothers chain attack, one clone was able to push Sakura and Tazuna out of harm's way while the original Naruto and a clone attempted to attack Gozu.

* * *

After throwing the shuriken, Sasuke rushed Meizu and threw a high spinning leg kick aimed at Meizu head. Meizu brought up his arm and easily blocked the kick. Releasing the chain from his right arm, Meizu aimed to punch Sasuke in the chest with his metal gauntlet. Sasuke bent backwards, placing his hands on the ground for the dodge. As Sasuke came back up from the flip, he threw another barrage of shuriken towards Meizu. Meizu jumped back, placing some distance between him and Sasuke.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you kid" Meizu laughed hysterically and the sound of him licking his lips could be heard from under his breather.

* * *

As Naruto rushed Gozu, Sakura pulled Tazuna away from the clearing and gained some safe distance from the main fighting.

Naruto failed to see the chain that Meizu had released which had giving Gozu a long range attack. Gozu brought up his left arm swinging the chain, managing to hit the clone dead on, dispelling the clone, and grazing Naruto's right arm.

"Well kid, you're gonna' regret facing the Demon Brothers today."

Gozu continued his charge on Naruto with the chain not giving Naruto any chance to go on the offensive and constantly keeping Naruto dodging. After one vicious swing, Naruto jumped back and landed back to back against Sasuke.

"No luck getting through Sasuke?"

"These guys are strong. This is going to be tough."

Both genins got back into their taijutsu stance and prepared for another attack against the Demon Brothers.

"Pity, you didn't have to die today."

As the Demon Brothers prepared to attack once again, his eyes opened wide in horror and his body went limp with kunai protruding through his neck and Kakashi standing right next to him.

"That's no way to talk to my students."

Meizu noticed his brother's body fall to the ground and immediately jumped forward to attack. Sasuke was ready to receive the attack but before Meizu could approach him, a pack of ninken sprouted from the ground and latched onto him, holding Meizu in place.

Sakura and Tazuna joined Naruto and Sasuke in the clearing while staring at Kakashi in disbelief.

"I thought you were a dead man" Tazuna looking at Kakashi.

"Water in the ground was not normal especially since there has not been any rain. I figured something was not right and when the Demon Brothers attacked, I substituted myself for a clone I had made earlier."

Kakashi pulled out another kunai and headed toward to second half of the Demon Brothers.

"Simple questions. Simple answers. Do you understand?"

Meizu remained silent so Kakashi jammed the kunai into Meizu hand. Meizu wallowed in pain.

"You might as well kill me now. I have nothing to say."

"I haven't asked any questions yet but, consider it done."

Kakashi pulled out the kunai from Meizu hand and plunged it into his chest, killing him.

"Sensei, you could've used him for information."

"No need Sasuke. All the information is right there" Kakashi was pointing at Tazuna.

* * *

Camp had been set up by the group and supper prepared. As Kakashi was eating, he placed his meal down and demanded answers.

"What are you not telling us? Better yet. Why are two chunin level shinobi out to kill you?" Kakashi demanded.

Tazuna put his head down and proceeded to answer Kakashi's demands. Tazuna went on to tell Team 7 how the Land of Waves was financially bankrupt due to the man named Gato and his thugs. He explained that some time ago, Gato showed up in the Land of Waves and brought prosperity but it quickly ended when the true Gato revealed himself and began to rule the Land with an iron fist. He began extorting the people, setting up outrageous taxes, and closing any trade that did not go through him. All the while, he was living like a king while the Land suffered.

"That's when I decided to build a bridge connecting the land to restore the Land of Waves. The bridge will allow us to bypass Gato and bring the Land out of ruin. That is why I went to the Leaf to hire shinobi but with small amount of money we had, we could only afford a C-rank mission."

Kakashi had finally opened his after hearing Tazuna explanation.

"Tonight we rest. I have already sent word to the Hokage about this situation and I am awaiting his response. Once I hear from him, we will decide on what route to take."

Naruto stood up yelling.

"Sensei, you can't be serious. These people need our help. We can't just sit by and let this Gato guy have his way. We need…"

At that instance, Naruto's body gave out on him. The poison wound from the earlier battle, finally taking shape.

* * *

"Hey big guy, aren't you supposed to help me from these things?"

" **I am helping. You would've died hours ago if it wasn't for me. I doing all I can to keep the poison at bay but you need to get medical help to extract the poison."**

"Some help you are."

" **Come bother me when you're useful."**

* * *

It was morning when Naruto heard the stirrings around the camp. He attempted to sit up but his body was not responding.

"Easy Naruto." Sakura place a gently hand on his chest forcing him back down.

"What's going on?"

"Kakashi, Sasuke and Tazuna are cleaning up camp awaiting word from the Lord Third and I am watching over you. By the way you mumble when you sleep."

Naruto let off his foxy grin when Kakashi's ninken Pakkun returned and handed Kakashi a scroll.

 _Kakashi,_

 _Shinobi rule dictates that you return back to Konoha with the client. The client will be given a full refund and this mission will be moved up to a B-rank mission. The client will then have to pay the difference in price._

 _The situation in the Land of Waves is regrettable but rules are rules. We do not need any untimely deaths in our village._

 _Lord Third Hiruzen._

 _P.s. I've never known you to truly play by the rules._

Kakashi smiled to himself while placing the roll into his backpack and dismissing Pakkun.

"The Hokage says we go back. Sorry Tazuna."

Tazuna had a look of regret on his face along with Sasuke and Sakura but Naruto would not allow it.

"That's not right Kakashi! We have to do something to help." Naruto screamed completely ignoring the pain as he stood up and his sensei's rule on names.

"Please explain how we will do that Naruto. You're poisoned and who knows how serious it is. We don't have any information on Gato or his men. For all we need know, Gato could have more than two chunin waiting for us next time. You three are not ready to deal with a bigger threat and I will not have your deaths on my hand. The Hokage and logic says we go back, so that is what we will do."

"I can't stand by and just do nothing. I won't allow bad things to happen when I feel I can do something about it."

Naruto took out a kunai from his side pouch and plunged it into the poison wound on his arm. Immediately, the blood and poison started to pour out and as soon as Naruto removed the kunai, the wound started to heal, sparking Kakashi's interest.

"My shinobi way is different. I don't care how the odds are stacked against me. I cannot turn my back on those who need help."

Moved by his words, Sakura and Sasuke also spoke up.

"I want to help too" said Sakura.

"This will be good and real experience for us sensei. A chance to have real training experience that other genin won't have. I agree with Sakura and Naruto. I say we go."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile under his mask at his determine his team was to actually do some good in world.

"Well, let us finish packing up and then head into the Land of Waves."


End file.
